


As It Ends, So It Begins

by Bioluminescentsoul



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Other, Sappy, tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bioluminescentsoul/pseuds/Bioluminescentsoul
Summary: A morning, after it all





	As It Ends, So It Begins

Aziraphale blinked as the first rays of morning light began to shine through, gently settling a worn bookmark between the pages of his book before turning to look at Crowley. He was spread across most of the bed in a tangle of limbs and angles, resting his head on Aziraphale’s stomach with one of his arms thrown across for good measure. Slowly, Aziraphale carded his hands through Crowley’s hair, which shone a brilliant, fiery red in the sunlight.

Shifting ever so slightly, Aziraphale gently lifted Crowley’s head before scooting a pillow to take his place. Taking a moment to admire those red curls once more, Aziraphale softly cupped Crowley’s cheek before leaning down and pressing a slow kiss to the being’s forehead. Crowley let out a soft huff before pressing his face further into the pillow. Aziraphale smiles to himself before brushing off his nightclothes and setting off to get dressed.

After locating his clothes, he padded to the kitchen in search of a nice cup of tea. He reached up to the shelf, pulling out their matching winged mugs. They made a gentle ‘clink’ as he set them down next to the kettle. As the water boiled, Aziraphale watched as the sunlight bounced off Crowley’s plants to create odd, glimmering patterns on the ceiling and walls, bathing them in its golden glow. 

Just before the kettle started to whistle, he plucked it off the stove and set about trying to decide exactly which tea was right for the day. Shifting through the copious amounts of tea bags, he eventually settled on mint for himself and darjeeling for Crowley.

As he was pouring the water, he heard soft footsteps padding from the bedroom before a soft “Angel?” sounded from the hallway. Crowley crept slowly into the kitchen before settling his arms around Aziraphale and pressing his face into the other’s shoulders, right between his wings. Aziraphale hummed softly as he finished with the tea, before gently guiding them both over to the plush couch. He set their tea down on the coffee table before claiming a corner of the couch. Crowley slid in beside him, fitting himself into every space until they were knit tighter than the blanket Aziraphale pulled across their laps. He handed Crowley his tea with a smile, taking pride at the small quirk of an eyebrow that indicated Crowley had noticed the new tea choice, and liked it.

Aziraphale took a few moments to savor his own tea, gazing fondly as Crowley sluggishly rubbed at his eyes. In the golden glow of the morning, his yellow eyes turned absolutely molten.

A companionable silence settled over them until the street below began to come to life with everyday traffic, and the hour had become much more manageable. Aziraphale leaned forward to place his empty mug next to Crowley’s, before breaking the silence.

“What should we do today, my dear?”

“Anything we want, Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn’t get this out of my head so just take this sappy nonsense


End file.
